


Saboteur

by Hisamemiki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Hammerhead! Prompto, M/M, Noct keeps breaking his car to go see the cute mechanic, Riding, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisamemiki/pseuds/Hisamemiki
Summary: "C'mon, Prom, why else d'ya think he keeps comin' back? I bet he's purposely sabotagin' the beaut jus' ta have an excuse ta come see ya again."“No one would hurt that car for any reason, Cindy, I’m pretty sure that counts as manslaughter.”“Love does funny things ta men, Prom."





	

"Oi, loverboy," Cindy calls one afternoon from across the Hammerhead parking lot, "yer Prince is back!" Prompto sighs as, sure enough, the sleek black sports car he's become so familiar with pulls in and parks itself outside the garage.

He groans, pulling himself up from the radio he was working on, and Noctis, Prince of Lucis, exits his car, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and grinning at him. He uses his sleeve to wipe the sweat on his forehead off, dripping because of the sweltering 40 degrees it was in Leide, and raises an eyebrow at the other man inquisitively.

"Alright, your highness, what is it this time?"

"Um, a-air conditioning doesn't work, and it's really hot out," He stutters, avoiding eye contact, and Prompto wonders if this is how he talks to everybody.

"Again? This is the third time this week you've been here, y'know."

"I know! Lots of problems," he laughs awkwardly, "and you're the best mechanic I know."

"Well, since it keeps breaking, I must not be," Prompto jokes, sliding himself into the front seat of the Regalia to pop the hood, and he takes a moment to run his hands over the steering wheel. At least he gets to work with this absolute beauty of a car, if he has to keep fixing anything.

He hears Noctis swallow hard from outside, and the mechanic turns towards him. "Something wrong?"

"N-No! No, do your thing, don't let me distract you-" The Prince takes a step back and holds his hands in front of his face. Prompto shrugs and pulls himself out of the seat, and steps towards the front. Nothing looks out of place initially, so he bends over to get a closer look at the parts inside the hood.

"Hm, are you suuure it's not working, Prince Noctis? I don't see anything wrong." There's no reply from the other man, so Prompto straightens himself up and turns to look at him. "Prince Noctis?"

The Prince's head shoots upwards, like he was staring at something below eye level, and he makes a small, croaking noise that kind of sounds like 'what'. He hears Cindy start guffawing uncontrollably from her seat by the gas pumps, and Prompto shoots her a small glare.

"C'mon, yer highness, yer not even bein' subtle!" She yells, and Noctis blushes straight up to his ears. Prompto just rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, ignore her." He plops himself back into the Regalia's luxurious front seat and starts the car, and sure enough the air conditioning turns on as normal.

"H-Huh, weird- I-It wasn't working before-" Noctis is still incapable of forming full sentences without stuttering, and Prompto guesses the sweat pouring down his brow isn't just from the heat.

"I'm sure, Prince Noctis. Anything else, while you're here?" He pauses, and adds, "Not that you won't just come back later."

"No, um, sorry- I'll go now, sorry for wasting your time-" He hands Prompto a thousand gil as he gets out of the car, and squirms past him and drives away before Prompto could protest (because he hadn't actually serviced anything worth paying for). Cindy is still laughing in her seat, and Prompto drags his feet over to her.

"Alright, what's so funny."

"Ya REALLY can't tell, Prom?! Boy howdy, yer dense!" She slaps her knee, keeled over in her chair slightly.

"What- Can't tell what?"

"His Majesty has _definitely_ got the hots for ya, bud! He was starin' at yer rear the entire time y'all was lookin' in the hood."

Prompto can feel his cheeks heat up. "What- You're joking."

"C'mon, Prom, why else d'ya think he keeps comin' back? I bet he's purposely sabotagin' the beaut jus' ta have an excuse ta come see ya again."

“No one would hurt that car for any reason, Cindy, I’m pretty sure that counts as manslaughter.”

“Love does funny things ta men, Prom. So, kiss the boy so we can save the car.”

He blushes harder, and shifts uncomfortably where he’s standing. “W-Why don’t you kiss him?”

“‘Cause he won’ want that, dear, an’ neither do I.” Prompto just groans in protest.

“What, ya don’ wanna kiss him?” She retorts.

“No! I mean...” he trails off, and really thinks about it. “He is gorgeous. And the Prince.”

“Exaaaaaactly!” She slams her fist into the palm of her other hand, “So, pucker up, loverboy. Get yerself some nice, big, royal-”

“Woah, okay, I’m gonna cut you off there.”

\---

True to form, Prompto only has to wait another couple days before the smooth hum of the Regalia’s engine approaching the garage interrupts his work again. It’s much cooler out than the last time, the sun having set a long time ago, and the bright anti-daemon spotlights illuminate the lot where the Prince parks his car outside. Curiously, though, he doesn’t get out right away.

Prompto gets up from his work and strides over to the car, leaning on the driver side door. The window slowly rolls down with a mechanical whirr, and Noctis is turned toward the passenger side seat.

“Welcome back, your highness. What didja break this time?”

“Um. Nothing, actually,” he says quietly, and Prompto leans towards the window in an attempt to hear him better.

“Alright, what’s wrong, then?”

“Um…” He turns towards him, the familiar blush spread across his features, “I’m really sorry if this is super weird, but. The air conditioning wasn’t broken last time I was here.”

“You don’t say.” He flinches away slightly, and looks down at his hands.

“And, um… The time before that, I trashed the radiator myself.”

“Mhmmmm.”

“A-And before that, I drove over as many curbs as I could at full speed on purpose to fuck with the suspension.”

“Mmmmmhmmmm.”

“And before that-” Prompto cuts him off before he can continue.

“I got it, you trashed your poor, gorgeous car on purpose. What’d it do to you, man?”

“N-Nothing. I, uh- I just thought you were cute, and I wanted to see you more. And, um, breaking the car was the only way I could.”

“I figured, Cindy kinda told me last time you were here.” He shrugs slightly, “I don’t mind. Although please stop hurting her, she’s too beautiful for this.”

“Sorry… It’s not weird?” Noctis says, into his lap.

“Well, it’s a little strange you’d pick me over Cindy, but otherwise, nah.”

“You’re way prettier.” He says immediately, barely audible, and Prompto flushes hard. Whatever witty retort he was going to say next gets caught in his throat, and he squeaks a little bit instead. They sit there in silence for a bit, the blond trying to figure out how to respond to that, before Noctis pipes up.

“So, should I. Go?”

Prompto clears his throat slightly. “H-How about you pull into the garage, instead?” He can see the fear in the Prince’s eyes dissipate a little bit, and it’s replaced with a desire that makes Prompto shiver.

“Yeah, I’ll do that-” He hits the gas, and Prompto stumbles forward a little as his armrest speeds into the garage. He follows the car, pressing the button to close the garage door behind him.

Noctis is still seated in the front, gripping the steering wheel, so he takes the initiative to kick his boots off and climb into the Regalia’s back seat, laying on his back. The Prince inhales slightly and his gaze shifts back to him, so he smiles a little in an attempt to be comforting. He responds by finally scooting out of his chair and getting in the back with him.

He crawls on top of Prompto, one knee in between his legs and the other foot on the car floor to keep himself upright. The blond wraps his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers in the other boy’s hair, and smiles a bit wider.

“Ooh, this feels so illicit. Like we’re sneaking around behind our parents~”

“...How old are you?”

“Pfft-” He twirls Noctis’s hair in his fingers, and it’s unbelievably soft, “I’m twenty, don’t worry.”

“Then it’s not illicit at all, is it?” Noctis replies, nuzzling against his hands slightly.

“Nah. So hurry up and kiss me already, then,” Prompto says, and he does.

It’s slow and soft, Prompto getting used to the feeling of the Prince’s lips against his. It’s obvious pretty quickly that Noctis doesn’t really know what he’s doing, leaving his hands square at Prompto’s shoulders, and their teeth clack together uncomfortably more often than he’d like. He opens one eye, and Noctis’s are squeezed shut intensely. Prompto pulls away slightly, but not far enough for them to separate entirely, and chuckles.

“What- What’s wrong?” Noctis says against his lips.

“It’s nothing, you just… Have no idea what you’re doing, do you?”

“...Sorry.”

“C’mon, it’s fine,” Prompto smiles, “Let me.” He pulls back, and after a couple minutes of uncomfortable shifting, the blond is straddling the Prince’s hips. Noctis is propped up on his elbows, and Prompto can feel his gaze roaming up and down his body.

“Like what you see…?”

“U-Uhuh. I-I dunno why they let mechanics wear crop tops but I’m not gonna complain...” Prompto grins, gently sliding his hands down the other boy’s arms and taking his hands, and brings them up to his bare stomach.

“It’s uniform… You can touch, if you want.” Noctis responds by moving further north, and tugs down the little bit of zipper keeping his jacket closed. He’s not wearing anything underneath (it’s hot in Leide), and the Prince’s gaze focuses on his chest and Prompto can hear him swallow hard.

“W-What can I touch?”

He licks his lips. “Anything.”

Noctis’s thumb brushes over his nipple unexpectedly, and he can’t help but groan slightly. At the Prince’s insistent tugging he shrugs the rest of the jacket off, leaving himself completely topless in his lap, and Noctis takes the opportunity to sit up and bite at the blond’s neck. Prompto groans louder and buries his hands back into his hair, tilting his head back to give the Prince better access.

There’s a nice collection of bruises on his neck and collarbone soon after as Noctis continues nibbling down his torso eagerly. He stops at his chest, and takes the nipple not under his thumb between his teeth, sucking slightly. Prompto lets his hands fall down to the hem of the Prince’s shirt and slides them underneath, and he’s incredibly happy to discover a significant amount of muscle mass. Noctis gets the hint and pulls himself away from the blond’s chest, tugging the offending piece of clothing off, and Prompto’s hands find their way to his pecs on their own.

They kiss again, and it’s more heated this time around, and Prompto pushes his torso right up against Noctis’s. He feels the Prince’s tongue run along his bottom lip and he parts them to give him access, Noctis immediately taking the opportunity and sliding his tongue into his mouth. He reciprocates eagerly, sliding his hands down Noctis’s torso and pausing above his belt, and his hands move upwards and he tangles his fingers in the blond’s hair.

Prompto can soon feel Noctis getting hard against him, but it’s not like he’s not too, so he tests the waters and grinds his hips down cautiously. Noctis straight up moans into his mouth, and the heat shoots through Prompto’s body, so he does it again. They part, the blond leaning his head against Noctis’s shoulder, and one of the Prince’s hands drops to his ass and squeezes hard and it’s Prompto’s turn to let out a long drawn-out noise. Noctis nuzzles against his head and whispers into his ear, and Prompto shudders.

“Can we do it like this…?”

“Y-You want me to ride you, then?” he whispers back, and the Prince nods eagerly. “Good. I’ll get you some lube, then…”

“N-No need,” Noctis replies. “I, uh, brought some. Stuff. In case this happened.”

Prompto grins wickedly. “Ooh, perv. Where are they? Console?” Noctis nods in response, so he reaches over from his seat in the Prince’s lap and whips the Regalia’s console open. There’s a small tube of lube and some condoms haphazardly shoved under the other contents, like he had tried to hide them, and Prompto retrieves them and hands the items to the Prince.

Noctis hands the lube right back to him.

“Oh, you want me to do it. Okay.”

“I, um,” Noctis rubs the back of his neck, “I want to watch you,” He confesses, and Prompto grins a little wider.

“Alright… Don’t take your eyes off me, your highness.” He sits up on his knees and unbuttons his shorts, before hooking his thumb into the back of them and slowly tugging them down. The Prince’s eyes shoot down to his lower half, and Prompto can tell there’s several things running through his mind, but he’s not expecting the first thing he vocalizes to be-

“Is- Is that a thong?”

“Yeah,” he replies, nonchalantly.

“I- Why?”

“I already said, uniform. Something wrong?”

Noctis swallows hard. “N-Nothing. Nothing wrong.”

Prompto chuckles. “You gonna take it off?”

The Prince goes red straight past his ears, and Prompto leans his head on Noctis’s shoulder, trying not to be embarrassed at his near-full nudity as Noct runs his hands down his whole body. He thinks can hear Noctis whisper something that sounds like ‘holy fuck’ as his hands stop on his hips. He gently hooks his thumb under the last remaining piece of clothing, and Prompto can feel him shaking as he pulls it down. It falls with his shorts where they’re pooled around his knees, and Noctis’s hands slowly float back up and place themselves on his ass. He pushes back against them encouragingly, Noctis responding by squeezing hard, and Prompto moans quietly.

“C-C’mon, that can’t be the only thing you w-wanna touch…”

Noctis nods slightly and moves one of his hands around his body, and wraps his fingers around Prompto’s dick. He starts stroking and Prompto groans harder into his shoulder, thrusting his hips up against him in time.

“P-Prince Noctis-”

“Noct.”

“H-Huh?”

“J-Just call me Noct. Please.”

“O-Okay. N-Noct-” He moans, drawn out, and he feels the Prince shudder against him. He gropes around for the lube before he gets too excited, and flips the cap open and pours some of the contents onto his fingers. Noct lets go of him, and he whines slightly in protest, but he just repeats his instructions from earlier in a low, quiet voice.

“I want to watch you.”

Prompto nods, and sits back against the Regalia’s door. He takes a small second to push away what little embarrassment he had left and spreads his legs as much as he can in the cramped backseat, and Noct’s eyes travel over him hungrily. He makes a show of slowly dropping his hand lower, and he can sense the Prince’s impatience with the way he fidgets and keeps glancing down towards his lower half.

He finally gives in and slides his middle finger into himself. It’s nothing he’s not used to, but doing it in front of someone else somehow makes it feel even better, and he can’t help the way his head lolls to the side. Moving it causes him to gasp slightly, and he hears Noct scoot forward, anxious to get his hands on him. His hand moves on autopilot, and he’s got a second finger in before he even knows it.

There’s suddenly a hand on his inner thigh, Noct rubbing slow circles with his thumb, and Prompto groans at the pressure on sensitive skin. He half opens one eye squeezed shut in ecstasy, and the Prince is still staring at him, his eyes unblinking and focused and hazed over with lust.

“W-What- ah, what’re you staring at?”

“You.”

He groans again at that, forcing in a third finger and ignoring the slight burn now present, in an effort to hurry it up and get the Prince on him (and in him) _now_. He can hear the clatter of Noct undoing his belt, and he glances down when Noct stops shifting around and licks his lips excitedly. He’s big; completely hard and leaking before either of them had even touched him, and Prompto can’t help but feel glee at how much he obviously turns him on.

“H-Hurry up-” He croaks out.

“Hurrying-” Prompto replies, giving his fingers a few more hard thrusts before pulling them out. Noctis is already fiddling with a condom, and he rolls it on, and looks up at the blond expectantly. Prompto licks his lips and crawls over from his spot by the window, positioning himself over Noct’s lap, and Noct holds himself up eagerly.

He holds himself open and starts sinking onto him, and it burns but it burns so good and he moans loudly, digging the nails of his free hand into Noct’s shoulder. The Prince is making soft squeaking noises underneath him, and his hands move onto his waist and squeeze as he keeps moving down.

“It’s- Good?” The Prince squeaks out, and Prompto can only nod as he bottoms out, sitting against Noct’s thighs. He throws both of his arms around his neck, and wills himself to get used to the feeling of Noct inside of him.

“Hurts?” He asks him, concerned.

“A little,” Prompto admits, “but nothing I can’t handle…” and Noct nods and presses his lips sweetly to the blond’s forehead. Prompto smiles a little, and buries his face into the Prince’s neck.

“You’re tight,” Noct whispers against his ear, and he shudders. The pain subsides slightly, so he takes a deep breath and gently rolls his hips, and Noct jolts and groans hard. It doesn’t hurt too much, so he graduates to bouncing in Noct’s lap, gradually moving faster, and the feeling of Noct moving inside him quickly removes all remaining pain as he’s reduced to a groaning, sweaty mess in the Prince’s arms.

“Hn- Move, Noct-” He orders into the Prince’s ear, and Prompto moans hard when Noct starts thrusting up into him in time. He leans back, gripping the back of the seats to prop himself up, and the better angle causes Noct to hit his prostate and he full-out screams in pleasure.

“Ah, there-! Harder-!” He manages to spit out between moans, and he throws his head back when Noct squeezes his hips and slams into him. He grabs himself, stroking himself quickly in time, and he barely registers it when Noct stops and shoves him onto his back on the seat, hooks his knees over his shoulders, and starts fucking him _hard_.

Prompto can’t do anything but moan, his hands gripping uselessly at the leather beneath him, and he arches his back off the seat. He thinks he’s drooling, and he also thinks he just ripped part of the fabric but he doesn’t care, he only cares about the feeling of Noctis’s dick pounding into him. He can feel heat pooling in his lower half, and reaching down and stroking himself quickly is all he needs to come hard all over his hand and torso. He vaguely feels Noct start to lose tempo above him before groaning out his name, and the Prince collapses on top of him with a small oomph.

Prompto’s initially too exhausted to care about Noct’s weight on top of him, content to just listen to him attempt to catch his breath, but he draws the line after he can feel himself sticking to the leather seat, so he gently pushes on the Prince’s chest in an attempt to get him off. Noctis sits up, slowly, and leans back against the window closest to him. Prompto peels himself off the leather, and wipes his hand off on the seat.

“Hey,” Noct protests, weakly.

“Hey, what?” He responds, in between breaths.

“That’ll stain,” He nods his head towards the smear on the seat, “and ‘s my dad’s car.”

“Well,” Prompto grins, “I’ll have you know we have an excellent dry-cleaning option, if you want to come back. You don’t even need to break your radiator this time.”

“Shut up,” He replies, pouting slightly, and Prompto drags himself over to rest his head against the Prince’s chest.

“Come back anytime you want, Noct.” He murmurs against his chest. Noct's hand comes up and runs itself through his hair, and he can feel himself nodding off, so he quickly adds-

“And please stop hurting your car, she doesn’t deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this (https://twitter.com/loonytwin/status/850108576433487872) piece of fanart, and written partially as a gift for the artist. I'm sorry, Loony.  
> I have a twitter, @princesstooru.


End file.
